I Love You More and More Each Day
by padasigh
Summary: A day in the life of Dean and Castiel. Very detailed, very fluffy, very cute.


**A/N: This idea kind of just sprang up. Well, it didn't, I was just really emotionally traumatized because I started and finished Twist and Shout today. Ow.**

**Details that you might need to know: This is AU. Castiel has been a human for 5 months, but it's not because of anything canon and it's a backstory that I'm not getting into right now, Castiel acts very human and is kind of OOC because of his emotions and all of the nonsense that he gained while transitioning into a human, Charlie is now one of Castiel's closest friends, Gabriel died and was resurrected as a human and started dating Sam a week ago(things are pretty new), things are very quiet and most of the demons/beings that they fight are small. No big power yet.**

* * *

Castiel woke up with a smile on his face. Even now; after all this time he had to get used to waking up in the morning next to Dean, of _sleeping _with Dean, of sleeping in _general_, he wasn't used to it. And that was a good thing. Castiel never wanted to lose the feeling of waking up, and he most certainly did not want to miss sleeping. The first night he slept was forever etched into his memory. The relief he felt as he laid himself on the bed, covering up with the comforter and curling into Dean's side. He remembered his eyes growing heavy and the way his voice thickened as he told Dean that he loved him. Castiel remembered drifting away; away from all of the burden that was on his shoulders, away from the pain of reality, away from the bad thoughts as his dream was not a nightmare. And the _dreams,_ they were spectacular. Castiel's memory was still as sharp and precise as it had always been, therefore he remembered all of his dreams. Although the nightmares would creep in and leave him with painful or terrifying memories, the good dreams were great and he dwelled on them during times of distress.

But, alas, the morning was upon them and Castiel knew that if he didn't get up now, he might never want to leave the bed. So, sitting up slowly and stretching his back, Castiel tried to coax his inner thoughts away from sleep. He took a moment to look at Dean, who was stirring slightly, a sign that the hunter would be awake in a few seconds.

That was another thing that Castiel admired about waking up. Although he saw Dean in the morning while he was an angel, he never truly got to wake up with Dean's face as the first thing that appeared out of the blackness that engulfed him during sleep. He never really stayed around and waited for Dean to wake up as an angel; he was always too preoccupied or distracted by something that Castiel had thought to be 'more important'. But, as a human, he realized that nothing was more important than being there to watch Dean wake up and to be the first person he saw in the morning. Dean never looked so consistently peaceful than he did in his sleep, and peaceful Dean was one of the most beautiful sights Castiel had ever laid his eyes upon.

Absentmindedly, Castiel ran his fingers through Dean's hair, a small smile playing at his lips. Dean responded by fluttering his eyes open and shooting Castiel a lazy smile before taking the ex-angel's hand and pulling him back onto the bed. Castiel laughed, his eyes crinkling and his body pressed flush against Dean's.

"If I don't wake up now, I'll never get out of bed," Cas said, trying to pull himself away from Dean's arms.

"There's nothing to do today, let's just lay here." Dean mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. Castiel shook his head.

"Actually, Charlie's coming over in an hour with some set of movies that she wants me to watch and I'm not watching them alone. Something about hairy pots." Castiel said, lifting himself up and tugging on Dean's hand. Dean's eyes shot open.

"We're watching Harry Potter?" Dean asked, sitting up with newfound energy. Castiel laughed.

"I assume you're a fan?"

"The movie chooses the viewer, Castiel," Dean quoted. Castiel stared at him, confused.

"That doesn't seem likely. Movies take on no human qualities and are not capable of 'choosing'." Castiel said after a few moments of silence. Dean sighed, but the smile on his face told Castiel that he wasn't truly exasperated.

"It's a quote from the movie."

"My name is the name of one of the major characters?"

"No, Cas, I edited it a little."

"How much is a little?"

"'The wand chooses the wizard, Mr. Potter.'"

"I understand."

Dean nodded and sat up a little further, kissing Castiel lazily on the cheek before stumbling out of the bed. Castiel stood up after a few moments with much more eloquence than Dean, still remaining obliviously graceful.

* * *

Dean walked into the kitchen, his hand clasped with Castiel's and his eyes still a little murky from his previous state of sleep. Gabriel and Sam were already awake; Sam was making breakfast and Gabriel was perched on a counter, watching him with a bemused look gracing his features as Sam tried to flip one of the pancakes.

"Why are you letting _him_ cook?" Dean said, chuckling. "I thought you liked us, Gabe. Why are you poisoning us?" Sam glared at him.

"He's teaching me how to make pancakes." Sam retorted, turning back to the stovetop.

"If Sam burns another one, I'll get some muffins started." Gabriel mock-whispered. Sam glared at him, as well, but Gabriel just responded with a smile and a peck to Sam's cheek. Sam flushed at this, and right as Dean was about to tease him for it, Castiel squeezed his hand as a warning.

"You'd just make him embarrassed and upset," Castiel whispered, raising his eyebrows. Dean nodded, remembering when Castiel and him had first began their relationship and how sensitive he'd been to Sam's jokes, his temper flaring at the smallest of remarks.

So, instead of instigating a fight and causing problems or moments of awkward silence, Dean sat himself on one of the stools in the kitchen and gestured for Cas to take the seat next to him, wrapping his arm around the ex-angel when he did so. Cas automatically leaned into Dean's touch, a movement that made Dean feel warm and fuzzy all over. The hunter turned his head slightly, pecking Castiel on the cheek and marveling in the pink tint that filled the dark haired man's cheeks. They sat in the comfortable quiet, and the only noise in the air was caused by kitchen utensils or the sizzle of pancakes.

"What are the plans for today?" asked Sam, his voice cutting into the silence.

"Cas said that Charlie's coming over in a little bit for a Harry Potter marathon." Dean said, excited by even saying the words. Sam snorted.

"Don't have an aneurism."

"I don't get _that_ excited."

"Oh, so you call hyperventilating because you thought you saw Daniel Radcliffe while we were on a hunt in California _calm_?"

"...Shut up."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Breakfast is ready!" Gabriel interrupted.

Needless to say, it was a long morning.

* * *

Castiel was sitting on the couch in the living room, his head resting against Dean's shoulder as Dean lazily flipped through the channels. Castiel didn't mind that they hadn't stayed on one show long enough to get more than a few words in; he was too busy studying and admiring Dean's face. The amount of freckles that peppered his face grew by each day, as the sun grew brighter and the weather grew hotter. His hair was messy and unkempt and the sun was being thrown into it, causing the natural colors that normally hid to come out and glisten in the light. Dean's mouth was set in a position that told Castiel that he was concentrating, but also anxious for the movie later. He was impatient and wastrying to hide it. Dean's jaw was dusted with stubble; he hadn't shaved in a few days, and Cas had the strangest urge to run his hand along it, but he held it in, wanting to study more and wanting his admiration to not be interrupted by a need for conversation or by Dean's movement. Besides; Cas was just getting to his favorite parts of Dean's face: the eyes.

Dean's eyes were not just so fascinating to Castiel because of their color; sure, the hazel-gold honey that surrounded his pupils was magnificent and breathtaking, but Castiel always felt that he could know every emotion that Dean was feeling by looking into his eyes. They told a story, those eyes, and that story was one that Castiel couldn't put into words. It was the story of Dean, and it could only be told by his soul. Castiel always felt that he could read people very easily, and he wasn't wrong. But, with Dean, he couldn't simply _glance_ and be done with it. He had to look him straight in those mesmerizing orbs and gauge his emotion from them, and them alone. Body language was also an indicator, but body language never told the whole story.

"I love you," Castiel said, interrupting his own concentration. Dean's lips, full and pink, curved upward slightly.

"I love you, too." Dean replied, his eyes softening and sending Castiel the information that told him Dean was not lying. Not that Castiel didn't know that information already.

Seizing the opportunity of their alone-time(Sam and Gabriel were cleaning up the kitchen), Castiel pulled himself up a bit, capturing Dean's lips in a light kiss. It wasn't frantic like so many before had been, but sweet and airy and full of emotion. Castiel focused on sending everything he had ever felt for Dean into that kiss, and resisted the urge to smile against Dean's lips as he recognized Dean doing the same. Before he had time to deepen the kiss further, a voice coughed slightly and chuckled under it's breath.

"I thought we were watching Harry Potter, not reenacting the Hermione and Ron romance scenes." Charlie said, seating herself on the chair beside the couch where Dean and Castiel were sitting. Dean blushed slightly, but replied by throwing a pillow at her.

"Go put the movie in and tell Sam and Gabe to get their asses in here." Dean said as he shifted his position on the couch a little.

"Why don't you go do it?" Charlie replied.

"I'm comfortable."

"You just want to make out with your boyfriend."

"That, too." Dean said, flashing Charlie a grin. Castiel blushed, but waved her off towards the kitchen. After Charlie rolled her eyes and left the room, Castiel turned to Dean and pecked him on the lips.

"There'll be more time for you and I after the movies." Castiel whispered, smiling slightly.

"We don't have to finish all of the movies, you know. We could watch some of them tomorrow. There _are_ 8 of them." Dean blurted out. Castiel nodded.

"How many are we going to watch before we go to bed?"

"One. Maybe. If that. I'm getting sleepy already."

"It's only noon; if you're tired already, you might be sick. Are you feeling alright? Do you want me to make you some tea?" Castiel asked, pressing his hand up to Dean's forehead.

"No, Cas, no, I'm fine. I'm just a little anxious for our alone time, that's all. I'm not really tired, baby." Dean said, bemused. Castiel blinked, shaking his head.

"I should have understood that," Castiel muttered, frustrated with himself.

"Cas, it's fine. You understand a lot more than you used to."

"It's been 5 months, Dean. 5 months since I've been human. I should be used to it by now and I should understand when you're being serious and when you're just anxious." Castiel protested.

"You're just not used to it, baby. You might never be. That's the protective angel in you. It's damn endearing, Cas." Dean replied, the honesty that filled his eyes making Castiel feel better.

"The Sorcerer's Stone, here we come!" Charlie exclaimed, interrupting Dean and Castiel. Sam and Gabriel sat down in the second loveseat, their hands clasped. Castiel shifted so that his had was in Dean's lap, sighing contently as Dean's hand brushed through his hair.

* * *

After the third movie, Charlie announced that she would be back tomorrow with 4 through 7, and that she was heading back to her house. It was around 6 by then, so Gabriel made them all a few sandwiches before hibernating with Sam in the living room to watch television. Castiel and Dean headed into their room and cuddled against each other for a few hours before drifting off to sleep.

The days afterward were filled with much more happiness than Dean or Castiel would have ever imagined them to be. Even on the days when they argued or the days when hope seemed to be lost with the impending doom of a new enemy that they were forced to face, they knew that they had each other. They would go to bed angry, but they never gave up on each other. Love was strange like that, though.

Even when everything seemed as if it was falling to shit, the love that Castiel and Dean shared held them together like two unbreakable bonds.


End file.
